Unexpected Change
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Aniella is the daughter of Sherry and Ren. Daddy's little angel. Soon that all changes when a mysterious man enters her life saying her father is not who he says he is. Slight Lyon X OC throughout the story. Rating may change. OC X OC.
1. Blue Pegasus or Lamia Scale?

**Aniella is 7 by this point in the story. She was born slightly before the 7 year time skip along with her childhood friend that's going to be making an appearance throughout the story, and more so when the get older.**

**Aniella also sees Eve as an older brother and Hibiki is like an uncle to her.**

I hopped down the stairs. I was lucky. I had a loving family and very good friends. Both of my parents come from different guilds. It made it hard to choose between Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. I knew it was up to me, but I couldn't choose between either one of my parents. I loved both very dearly.

I was close to the bottom of the stairs when I tripped over my own two feet. "Ouch," I muttered getting back up. Mom did say that I got my klutziness from her cousin, Chelia.

I walked into the kitchen and smiled. I ran over and hugged my daddy. "Hi daddy," I said as I slid onto his lap.

My parents laughed.

I looked between them. "What? What did I do? Is there something on my face?" I looked back towards daddy. He brushed my hair behind my hair making me giggle.

My father smiled. "You and you mother act alike," dad said smiling at mom.

Mom brought over breakfast for daddy and I. I saw mom smile. "In what ways?" She asked sitting down watching us.

"Many ways," daddy answered drinking some coffee. "Slow down, Aniella. You don't want to choke do you?"

I shook my head. "I guess not," I answered once I finished chewing. "Aren't you having anything to eat mommy?" I asked giggling as daddy messed with my hair.

Mommy giggled watching us. "I already had something while you two were still sleeping."

I finished eating.

"Which guild are you planning on going to, angel?"

"Blue Pegasus," I answered giddily. I smiled big.

Daddy ruffled my hair. "Go finish getting ready. We'll be leaving shortly."

I nodded as I bounced off my dad's lap and bounded up the stairs.

I skipped ahead of my parents with a book in hand.

"Aniella slow down a bit," my mother called.

I turned and smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm just really excited to finish this book that Hibiki got me for my birthday."

I noticed my father sigh. "He spoils you, and it's not necessarily a good thing."

I giggled. "Hibiki isn't that bad is he? I mean he's like family to me. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" I smiled.

My father shook his head. "I just don't think he's a good influence on you at this age."

"How are you not influencing her while not on a mission with the other members of the Trimens? I think she's already influenced by all of you," Mom spoke making dad jump somewhat.

Mom and I laughed. "Eve and Hibiki aren't bad influences on me. I turned out fine for a seven year old didn't I dad?" I asked after I stopped laughing.

He smiled at me and nodded. "You turned out just fine for girls your age."

I jumped on my father's back and smiled. I pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you daddy."

"Just behave yourself."

"I will." I smiled over at mom. "Mom, do I really have to go to Lamia Scale before I can go to Blue Pegasus? I get the feeling that she doesn't quite like me."  
Mom brushed some stray bangs out of my face. "Yes you do, sweetheart. Are you sure that there's not another reason why you don't want to come to Lamia Scale?"

I blushed. "There's not another reason," I muttered under my breath. I slid off my dad's back and walked quietly behind them.

Dad looked over at mom. "Another reason? What reason would that be?"

"Lyon and Atsuko's son gives her a bad time about having parents from different guilds and gets to her. I think he might have a crush on her and that's why he teases her to show her how he feels. He somewhat reminds of you when you asked for my hand. You would do anything to ask."

"It worked didn't it? And we have a beautiful daughter because of it."

"That we do." I heard mom giggle.

I smiled at the thought that I was special to my parents.

"Be good for your mother before you come over to Blue Pegasus," my father told me. "And don't let that boy bother you."

I nodded. "I will. I won't. I'll see you in a bit."


	2. Meeting with Fairy Tail

**In this chapter I introduce two other original characters, Atsuko and Yuichi.**

**I am writing a story for Atsuko and hoping to update the story soon after I write more to this.**

**Yuichi is **Lyon and Atsuko's son.

Mom and I said good-bye as we headed towards Lamia Scale.

I skipped over to where Atsuko and her son were sitting.

"Aniella, how are you dear?" Atsuko asked once I sat down across from her.

"I'm great," I answered. "Just really excited to finish this book when I go to Blue Pegasus." I giggled with glee.

I heard Yuichi mock me under his breath. I glared at him. "What's wrong Yuichi?" I asked him coldly. "Is something wrong?"

He smirked slightly. "It must be hard having parents from different guilds. You don't want to disappoint either one by choosing a favorite now do you?"

"It's of no concern of yours," I replied.

"Whatever." Yuichi got up and walked away.

Atsuko giggled. "You know he likes you, right? He may have a funny way of showing it, but he truly does care for you, Aniella. I hope that you realize that before its too late."

I nodded. "You and my parents both said something along the same lines about him. Why can't he just come out and say it than give me a bad time about my parents coming from different guilds. It shouldn't matter as they both care and love each other. Does that make any sense, Atsuko-san?"

"It does. I was actually part of a different guild before Lyon convinced me to join Lamia Scale. I don't even know how he won my heart and asked me to marry him. Just give some thought about hanging out with him before completely turning him down."

"I will. If I can get him away from his friends that is. I just have a feeling that it won't be easy getting him without them making a snide comment about my parents coming from different guilds. It does make it hard to choose, but I already know what guild I want to be a part of."

I heard a familiar chuckle. I turned toward Yuichi. "Your not giving Aniella any ideas are you mom?"

"Your just like your father. Yuichi get over the teasing phase and realize your true feelings for her. Your being cruel to her by saying the things you say to her."

Yuichi rolled his eyes making me giggle. Yuichi turned his attention to me. "Are you coming, Aniella? Fairy Tail's missing members are back," he informed me.

I smiled. "Sounds like it could be fun." I hopped off the bench and followed Yuichi through the front doors and we followed some respected members (Jura, Yuka, Toby, Lyon, and Sherry) of the guild towards Fairy Tail.

Yuichi and I trailed behind everyone.

"What ideas did my mother put in your head?" Yuichi asked.

"What do you possibly mean? Your mother and I just talked about nothing in particular. Would it help if I said it was about boys?"

Yuichi blushed slightly.

"What's the matter, Yuichi? There's nothing wrong with your mother about boys." I giggled and ran up to where my mom and Lyon were.

We entered Fairy Tail and noticed that it was in full party swing. I smiled and went over to a bench and sat down watching the chaos around me. It made me happy that they could be so carefree about pretty much everything in life.

Someone came over and sat next to me. He smiled at me.

I smiled in return. "Hello," I said. "I'm Aniella Akatsuki. "

"I'm Freed Justine," he answered. "It's nice to meet you, Aniella."

"Likewise."

Freed and I talked for a bit before members of Lamia Scale had to leave.

Freed had told me that my name meant 'Little Eve'. I had something to tell Eve tomorrow when I head over to Blue Pegasus. I smiled and thanked him before running to catch up with my mother.

My mother and I walked into our house with daddy once we all met up again after a long, interesting day. I had jumped up into my father's arms and he carried me back.

"I take it you had fun today?" Dad asked once we were sitting down for dinner.

I nodded happily. "I talked to one of the Fairy Tail members. His name was Freed. We talked until we had to leave. He even told me that my name meant 'Little Eve'. So I'm looking forward to telling Eve that tomorrow."

"I'm glad. Go wash up and get ready for bed."

I nodded. I got up and bounded up the stairs and got ready for bed.


	3. Little Eve

**The teams are already picked for the GMG 6 months from now. The only battles that most likely I'll put are Ren's fight against Arania, Chelia vs Wendy, Lyon and Yuka vs Kagura and Milliana, Jura vs Mystogan, and Eve's fight.**

I walked up to Blue Pegasus after I had to check in at Lamia Scale. Why I had to check in every day before going to Blue Pegasus beat me. I just had to deal with it once I officially joined Blue Pegasus when I was older. I liked Blue Pegasus a bit better than Lamia Scale. The atmosphere was a bit more relaxed and fun.

Once I entered Blue Pegasus I went over to a booth, table area and began reading the book that Hibiki got me. I was an avid reader. I couldn't help it. Once I could read I started reading whatever my parents allowed me too.

I felt arms pull me into a hug. "I missed you yesterday, little sis," a voice whispered.

I smiled when I heard who it was. "Sorry that I wasn't here yesterday. I went over to Fairy Tail with my mom and Lyon. We ended up being there for most of the day. I would've if I had the chance, big brother," I answered smiling. I hugged him back tightly. "I've missed you. Why did it take you so long to get back from the mission? It was lonely."

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll bring you with me," Eve answered.

"I'd like that." I stifled a giggle. I noticed my dad and Hibiki sitting down across from us. I smiled.

Hibiki smiled back. "How far are you in the book?"

"Pretty far. It's really good. It's hard for me to put it down. It bugs my parents though." I giggled at my dad's reaction. "Don't be like that."

"You're too much of a bookworm. Aniella, you need to go out more and play with the other kids your age."

I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? I get enough of fresh air. I walk here everyday, don't I?"

Hibiki and Eve laughed at the squabble between father and daughter.

Ren sighed. "Have you said anything about what you found yesterday?"

I shook my head. "Haven't had the time yet. I was about to when you and Hibiki came up."

"What is it, little sis?" Eve asked eagerly.

"It's the meaning of my name. It means 'Little Eve." I smiled big at Eve.

"R-really? Are you sure?" He asked embarrassed. Eve blushed.

I nodded. "I'm sure. Before I went to bed last night, I pulled out a book I had and looked it up. It took me a while to get to sleep though after reading it. Freed was the one to tell me and he got me curious." I blushed a little seeing Eve's face flushed.

"I-I see."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed, Eve," Ren intervened. "Aniella was really excited to tell you yesterday. She could barely sit still. I swear I almost had to tie her down to be able to get her to eat something before getting some rest."

I lowered my head somewhat. "I wasn't that bad last night. It's true that I was excited to tell you, but I wasn't bouncing off the walls crazy."

"Now both are embarrassed. Cute," Hibiki commented.

I blushed harder. "So what if I was excited? It meant a lot to me to find that out, and I had to tell Eve. It couldn't be helped."

Eve smiled at me. "Haven't seen you this excited before. It makes me happy."

"Really?!" I asked giddily. I smiled big. "Has Master Bob picked who's going to be participating in the Grand Magic Games?"

My father smiled. "He has. Cheer us on, won't you?"

My smile only grew. I nodded. "Of course I'll cheer you on."


End file.
